Butterfly
by snickers3339
Summary: He had broken her wings of beauty. She was torn and lost, her life falling apart. Thankfully, she always had somebody to pick up the pieces. Moliver one-shot. Just a short little thing. I'm not sure what I think of it.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not the show, not the song _'Breakaway'_, not the characters. Not even the word 'Butterfly'. T.T

**A/N:** Okay, I know I haven't quite finished 'March Break', but I'm furiously working at the last chapter, and .. Let's just say I got sidetracked and came up with.. my completed story, 'Butterfly'. I thought of this when I was flipping through the dictionary. Landed on this word randomly. Okay, so let's go! 

* * *

The butterfly is such a delicate, beautiful creature. It's colours, so full of life, so joyous. Sadly, as these creatures are so delicate, they can be broken very easily. Crumpling the soft wings as easy as paper, destroying it. It's beauty, removed from nature. Oliver Oken liked to compare his best friend and forever crush, Miley Stewart to a butterfly. She played an incredibly important part in Oliver's life. He knew that it was cheesy, but she was the light that shone through the dullness of his life. Graceful and elegant, with the need to be free. Just like the butterfly's wings, she was unique and she was confident, carefree. Oliver wouldn't have changed anything about her. She was perfect, and she was content.

That is, until _he _came along. Jake Ryan. Every animal has a prey, a vicious one.

The name brought bile to his throat, and Oliver thought that he was like a snake. Cunning, devious, yet somebody who was able to inject fake charm in to anything. Like a snake, he slithered into their lives, drawing Miley away from Oliver and Lilly. He charmed her, lured her, then, in a flash, when she was close enough, he pounced, fangs sharp. He dented her wings, leaving her in misery. Oliver had helped her piece back the slightly broken parts of her heart. Slowly, as one year passed.

He came back. Back, from his stupid little movie, the one he left her heartbroken for.

She allowed him back into her life tentatively, allowing him to entrance her once more. Her wings were still sore, still suffering from the blow, but once again, she permitted him into her heart. Oliver was furious. He was seething. He was even more disappointed when once again, Jake Ryan broke her heart. Oliver helped her mend back her heart again, vowing to get over his undeniable love for her, as so he wouldn't have to feel his heart break for her. He tried, but no matter how hard he did, it seemed that the memory of her, her name was etched into his brain, soul, and most of all, his heart. She seemed less colourful each day that passed, but he tried his best, not wanting to see her fall. He could've sworn it was working.

He came back a second time, Jake, he did. Oliver noticed that he seemed changed, but he was deceiving, no? Miley, once again, to Oliver's dismay, allowed him back into her world. Her world that was once filled with colour, but now had angry patches of gray. She completely opened up to him, like a caterpillar emerging from a cocoon. If possible, to Oliver, she seemed even more delicate, more fragile, but alas, she was happy. Sadly, Jake seemed to be doing fine.

But, we all do know he was a snake, murmuring sweet nothings to her, making her smile, giggle, blush. Snakes are uncannily deceiving. This was by all means, **NO** exception.

Jake never loved her. He loved himself, and he was using her to make another girl jealous. Using her. The words were a jolt of pain into Oliver's heart. That was the last straw. She completely crumbled the colour fading away like the light of day. It was as if somebody had dimmed the lights in Oliver's life. He felt her pain, and her anguish. His heart ached uncontrollably and he felt immense sadness wash over him every time he looked at her. To a normal person, to an outsider in her life, she seemed average, on the line between happy and sad. Your average teenager.

How wrong, oh how wrong they were.

She was beyond the line of sadness and definitely pas the line of misery. When she came back from school, each day, she would be holed up in her room, crying. Oliver knew this, how? Because Mr. Stewart had called him up. 3 days in a row, saying that he didn't know what to do, to get her out of her room. Oliver, without any hesitation, would help comfort her. He'd hold her gently in his arms as he'd comfort her, letting his shirt soak up her tears. It wasn't like he minded. He constantly felt butterflies in his stomach, as she would lean right into him, her soft sighs, letting him know that she was feeling better than she was previously. He also found himself thinking of her, more and more, and more, letting the thoughts of her take over his mind. He wondered at what point in his life had Miley Stewart consumed his living self. He wondered when he had started caring so much for her. His musings stopped when he soon realized that he was so completely in love her. He couldn't imagine her not in his life, not with him.

School. The next day, he saw her talking to him. He felt his anger hit the roof, but it soon evaporated as he saw her slap him. The sound of flesh meeting flesh felt like music to his ears. She turned and saw him.

She smiled, and Oliver almost died. It felt like forever since he last saw her do that. She ran towards him and he knew what was going to happen before it happened. As if on impulse, their lips met and he felt his senses go on overload. he didn't care that almost the entire school was watching. He put as much feeling as he could muster into the kiss, loving the fact that she reciprocated. She ended the kiss, her nose brushing against his, as she held his hand. Miley gripped his hand tightly as if fearing he was going to disappear. She leaned in again, but this time towards his ear.

"I love you." Oliver smiled softly, as he gently captured her lips once more. With his help, she would most likely be spreading her wings again.

And forever.

------------------------  
I'll spread my wings as I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
So, make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And _Breakaway_  
------------------------

* * *

I think there's something wrong with me.. I actually enjoyed Geography today. :o Anyways, Theresa, out. -- Ciao. 


End file.
